


以痛吻我，我当报之以疯狂

by wygzzgeds



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wygzzgeds/pseuds/wygzzgeds
Summary: 于是他们扑在一起，棍尖插、挑、抡、挡，棍子作为他们肢体的延伸冲撞撕咬和亲吻彼此。他们的汗水交织但不相溶。和白天完全相反，他们善于言辞的灵魂沉寂了，肉体被解放出来，凶猛地相互纠缠。他们在战斗中做爱。手臂上的淤痕是格朗泰尔给安灼拉留下的丑陋的吻痕。-一篇关于安灼拉是如何学到他的棍术的想象。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 25





	以痛吻我，我当报之以疯狂

**Author's Note:**

> 含色情/暴力描写。
> 
> 「[格朗泰尔]能踢飞脚，弹腿，也稍能跳舞，还是个有造诣的棍术家。」  
> 「安灼拉挥舞着马枪，此刻起到一根棍棒的作用，这一着耍棍棒的人称之为“盖蔷薇”，用来挫倒他四周和前面的刺刀，自己最后一个进门。」  
> ——《悲惨世界》

安灼拉手臂上的棍棒瘀伤令所有人都颇为吃惊。那道青紫被摁进他瓷白的皮肤里，肿起丑陋的一条。这种伤痕是贫民窟中苍蝇产的紫蛆，只会出现在毁损财产、滋事寻衅的流浪汉、浪荡子、莽夫野徒和半疯人身上。

在众人惊疑安灼拉做了什么时，格朗泰尔率先叫嚣起来：“是谁、是哪个十恶不赦的腓力斯丁人，竟敢向至美的圣像投石！我要把这野兽鞭笞得鲜血横流！”安灼拉则喝斥他闭上嘴，紧随其来的是又一次卑下的痴迷症和高傲的怜悯心之间的冲突。

这场白日的风波就在闹剧中过去了。到夜晚，这名腓力斯丁人或野兽又匍匐靠近了安灼拉。而安灼拉允许了。

“喉咙。”野兽嘶吼着说：“把我的喉管想象成一块生肉，饥饿的鹰隼——太慢了！对着我亮出你的喙来！不，晚了——”

野兽变作格朗泰尔的形象，身上酒和汗淋漓，脸上放射出恐惧、傲慢和兴奋的光彩：“……起来，安灼拉。你愤怒了？很好，让我看看活生生的暴君如何再一次倒在蒙蔽他双眼的愤怒迷雾中——漂亮！好一下提撩舞花——”

-

事情起源于一次偶然。

格朗泰尔在战斗便门和一伙铁匠为一瓶烈酒的归属而角斗时，他察觉到不远处的目光。那目光如铁、如炬，而格朗泰尔又如磁铁、如飞蛾。安灼拉从不掩饰，格朗泰尔也乐得被审视。他炫耀地抄起一截破门框，打翦、剃滚、圈转，荣耀地赢回了那瓶马尿。然后，他绕开人群，喝着酒壮胆才能够走向安灼拉：“给几个铜子吧，观众老爷！我是为了你的目光而表演的。”

“你太不顾安危了。”

“不顾安危！要受全城教民背叛的耶稣竟然说犹大不顾安危！”格朗泰尔哈哈大笑：“你在乎我，但你小觑我了。”他反手握住酒瓶颈，比划着演示起那长了痦子的铁匠之一如何面门全无防守，另一个粗笨的矮子只知胡乱颠扑，他又如何一一将他们击破。使格朗泰尔惊讶的是，安灼拉专注和审慎地凝视着他，这几乎是头一遭。

“你棍术造诣颇深。——你怎么学来这一套的？”

“哈，当然是无师自通。在巴黎和蝇虫夺食，在马赛和老鼠抢窝。你只需要打，这里几道伤痕，那里几块疮疤，就付清学费了。”

“我不想要无畏的斗殴。”

“什么？”

“我需要你教我棍术。我可以付你报酬，几个里尔由你来订。”

-

他们便敲定下来了。白日安灼拉演讲，格朗泰尔烂醉。前者秉着冷峻严肃的怒容训斥后者的胡言乱语。他们这时都是文明的：两个灵魂之间的所有互动被抿成纤细的丝线，被铐在言辞之中。

晚上是另一番光景。日暮时格朗泰尔的胃便因为激动开始抽痛。他会再灌一瓶苦艾酒，好让酒精的癔病压过爱慕的胃病，然后在傍晚抵达德勒兹巷口。安灼拉等着他。他们都提着棍棒。

一个人疯狂得越热烈，战斗起来就残酷。格朗泰尔的疯癫是骇人的，战斗本能则是恐怖的。他脚步虚浮，打着酒嗝，却能次次飞踢中要害。狂欢和生死是一体两面，他们在这一具丑陋的躯体和其中粗莽的灵魂上相汇，达到了高潮。

安灼拉是一个好的斗士，但人类很难在肢体的角力中取胜于野兽。格朗泰尔把他打倒过数次。然而安灼拉从未表露过半点自我怀疑或屈服。他坐、跪或躺着，金色的头颅低下，喘息片刻后猛地爬起来，像阿喀琉斯从大地母亲中重新汲取了源源不绝的力量。他们是半人半神要征服狮子，是角斗士要征服猛虎。

虽然格朗泰尔一直都钦佩和恐惧安灼拉的顽强毅力，但他很快学会了不再意外。他们往往缠斗几个小时，直到黑夜完全吞噬太阳。起先格朗泰尔克制，但安灼拉从不克制，很快格朗泰尔就对安灼拉平等相待。他本来也是疯狂的。于是他们扑在一起，棍尖插、挑、抡、挡，棍子作为他们肢体的延伸冲撞撕咬和亲吻彼此。他们的汗水交织但不相溶。和白天完全相反，他们善于言辞的灵魂沉寂了，肉体被解放出来，凶猛地相互纠缠。他们在战斗中做爱。手臂上的淤痕是格朗泰尔给安灼拉留下的丑陋的吻痕。

-

手臂上的瘀伤只是开始。此后格朗泰尔更粗鲁地吻了安灼拉更多次，有时是小腹上的一拳，有时是膝盖后的一脚。安灼拉的技艺日益精湛，格朗泰尔不得不拿出十分的野蛮才能招架。猛兽脖子上的皮绳越松就意味着它越难控制，所以他们的伤一次比一次严重，安灼拉的伤更多更深些。他们的对决一次比一次猛烈，一次格朗泰尔甚至情急之下用上了牙齿（安灼拉的血滚烫，他的皮肤滚烫，他的眼神也滚烫）。安灼拉毫不退缩或者对此毫无察觉，仍然在被击倒后站起来，直接朝他挥出下一棒。格朗泰尔想说，“不，停下，我们要缓缓”，但与安灼拉的搏斗赐给了他酣醉的欢愉，叫他忘记一切。他在酒神颂的最高处狂欢。

此时冬日将近，黑夜一天比一天降临的早了。

冻死的人也一日比一日多。也许疟疾霍乱、苛捐杂税或终日劳役才是罪魁祸首，没人说得清。在巴黎你太容易死了。还有些没死光的人怕死，所以骚乱冒了头，每一次都比上一次激烈。军队开枪杀人，死者的血太快冻成了冰，还来不及浸湿官兵的蓝制服。人民之友社的社员们往缪尚里搬进激进思想和火药，每一天都比上一天搬得多。

“革命。必须要有一场革命才能终结巴黎日益加剧的阵痛，让她在鲜血中分娩出自由。”安灼拉说。他每一次谈到革命，语气都比上一次激烈。这时他们为了躲避当局日益森严的检查选在黎明开会，血红的晨光漫漶天际。这晨光像是安灼拉的话点燃的冲天烈焰。格朗泰尔闻之大笑，笑声和铙钹一样刺耳。“巴黎的丰乳肥臀会把自由碾个稀烂！”他的嘲讽也一次比一次口不择言。

他们常常争执，而且是越来越频繁，越来越愤怒和辛辣地争执，但从不在白天出手相向。格朗泰尔猜想是因为安灼拉不屑于让格朗泰尔的拳头玷污了自由、平等和博爱。安灼拉只会把怒气带到晚上的打斗中，这只让他伤得更重了。他有一次被格朗泰尔的扫棍击中，咬破舌头，吐了血。自我毁灭通过引领革命和猛击格朗泰尔两种方式在安灼拉身上燃烧，两簇火焰都烧得越来越疯狂。他在透支自己的光明，所以他的前途越来越容易滑向黑暗。

格朗泰尔居然是他们中较清醒的那个。他教了安灼拉如何用地道的烧酒之法处理创口，并且趁机吹嘘他经历的传奇苦难、他杂七杂八的知识，他的男子气概。安灼拉听得非常认真，尽管时常礼貌地不发出“啧”的声音，只把眉毛拧得紧紧的。随着时间过去，这大纲以外的教学发展成监督安灼拉处理伤口、又发展成给安灼拉包扎、给安灼拉上药。他们也谈得越来越多：童年、兴趣、在他们遇到彼此前构成他们的种种属性……以至于后来甚至没什么好谈的了。格朗泰尔装作检查伤口，把脸抵在安灼拉颈下，颤抖着，装作不经意地用嘴唇擦过他赤裸的胸膛。烫。他是吃了熊心豹子胆了。

但安灼拉没有拒绝。

-

刚开始，他们打斗完后一屁股就地坐在湿冷的石阶上做这些事。但冬天的低温警告了他们。他们开始去格朗泰尔的公寓里舔舐伤口。安灼拉为格朗泰尔处理伤口方便，常常是半赤裸着面对他。格朗泰尔反倒成了修士那样知羞耻地裹紧自己的那个。在油灯下，在水珠中，在一地酒瓶反射的光里，淡黄的组织液、深红的血污、浅粉的嫩肉、青绿的淤痕、紫色的凝块、褐色的疤痕，这些怪诞的色彩此消彼长，在安灼拉洁白的躯体上构成一幅画。格朗泰尔抚摩过它们，他抚摩过安灼拉全身了。他用嘴唇碰过几处伤口，安灼拉看着他，喉结滚动，但没有制止。

处理伤口时，他们既不像白天那样疏离和虚伪，也不像傍晚那样沉默和野蛮。政治话题被隔绝在白昼里，所以他们少了许多激情，所幸也少了许多争辩。他们的愤怒冷却了，热情却还残留着，变成了一种爱侣般的温存。这种温存不断延长。随着气温降低，安灼拉越来越频繁地在格朗泰尔这里过夜。

他在格朗泰尔的床榻上像孩子一样安睡。他睡着的样子是凝固的美。他那么像一尊雕像，以至于格朗泰尔以为他不会醒。当他反应过来时，他已经跪在安灼拉的床下，把面颊贴在安灼拉的手背上了。陡然间，所有他和安灼拉越矩的活动都冲上他的脑海，他被自己渎神的举动吓呆了，也被他猛然意识到的安灼拉一直的温和和默许吓呆了，僵在了那里，一阵热流直冲脑门。他居然不是在做梦。他的的确确是和安灼拉这样亲昵的：他们彼此伤害、又彼此呵护，安灼拉进入他的最后一层空间，他则被允许靠近安灼拉的毫无防备的灵魂—

安灼拉把手抽了回去。他坐起来，俯视着格朗泰尔，叹了口气。

“你一直没睡。”

“上床来吧，格朗泰尔。”他没有说出来格朗泰尔看起来像要哭了。

-

安灼拉不懂这个。他不懂性爱。但他有性的本能，这种雄兽的本能在他身上尖锐到了冷酷的地步。安灼拉不了解如何温柔地吸吮、缠绵地爱抚，但他压在格朗泰尔身上时，一种征服欲从他咬着格朗泰尔后颈骨头的牙齿间迸发出来。这种征服欲不含任何掩饰、没有半点虚伪，除了侵略本身再无其他目的。格朗泰尔觉得安灼拉像要把他拆碎，变成一滩烂泥，熔进安灼拉血肉里。他晃动黑发，热烈地粗声喘气，为的是鼓励安灼拉的征服。在安灼拉按住他的肩胛时，他的喘气变成了一声痛苦的嘶吼。安灼拉停了一下，撕开格朗泰尔的上衣。

他们都静止了。

一滴蜡烛油啪地摔落。窗外妓女的浪叫扯开黑夜。格朗泰尔的阴茎还硬挺肿胀着，晶莹的前液涂满他的龟头。而他的脊背上遍布着天主事工会苦修僧侣身上才有的累累伤疤，其间遍布干涸的血痂和外翻的肉。四十辆马车的车辙碾过雨后的泥地就会造成这样的坑洼。安灼拉的手指深深陷进伤口红肿的边缘。他用了很大力气才克制住，否则他会失手把指甲插进格朗泰尔绽开的皮肉里。

“谁？”

“尊敬的打结的粗麻绳将军，他是杀人不眨眼的恶魔，还有看似娇美的盐水女士——”

“闭嘴。”安灼拉说：“……是你自己。”

“‘是谁、是哪个十恶不赦的腓力斯丁人，竟敢向至美的圣像投石！’”格朗泰尔重复自己的话，分毫不差。这个醉汉有任何清醒的人都不具备的智性。他回过头，朝他咧开嘴笑着：“我说过’我要把这野兽鞭笞得鲜血横流。’”

-

“你以为你在偿还你的罪吗？你以为将我打倒是你的罪吗——”在一方的怒斥声中，蜡烛的火焰被吹得颤栗起来。另一方报以低沉的笑声和悲哀的眼神。一瓶烧酒碎了。破床板的呻吟。狠狠吸吮伤口时的啧啧水声和嘶哑的痛呼。吻。更深的吻。他们用疼痛吻彼此。在外面寒风猖狂、哭嚎遍野，硝烟和鲜血马上就要从空中降下；在里面安灼拉狠狠地操着格朗泰尔，他们击打彼此，把白日和黑夜里的激动、悲哀、紧张、愤怒、爱慕和癫狂在对方身上发泄殆尽。两个人形影子在墙壁上摇动，扭曲得不成人形，起先像兽，之后像风暴，然后连任何可辨的东西都谈不上，只剩下光明和黑暗。最终光明和黑暗也嘶吼着熔铸进彼此之中。一切这才归于寂灭。

蜡烛燃尽了。

-

“我为什么要求你教我棍术，格朗泰尔？”

“还用问吗，难道不是为了革命？为了挥棍向恶者，为了击碎贝尔福雄狮的脚镣。”

“不是。”

格朗泰尔的手攥紧了。

“一根棍子只能造成肉体的伤害，一种信念才能打碎精神的脚镣。在战斗时你的眼神中有光辉，而不是酒醉的混沌。我以为战斗是激发你的信念的契机。我以为你能成事。”

“成事然后参与到革命事业中来？让我帮你敲响一记重锤、一声惊雷、一响洪钟？”

“一开始是。但后来不。我盼望的对象从你能做的事变成了你能做事这一事实本身。你容光焕发时，我感到欣慰。”安灼拉停顿了一下：“我不耻于承认这一点：我渴望看到你散发光亮。”

“……你是为了我。”

“是的。”

“你的意思是你竟为了我甘愿装成败者伏在泥地上吗？”格朗泰尔苦涩地说：“我现在就想接着鞭打自己了，还得把麻绳换成荆棘。你让我一辈子都不会原谅自己。”

“我从没那么侮辱过任何一个对手。”安灼拉听起来被激怒了：“我每一场战役都全力以赴，即使对你。你——你确实能打倒我。你有这种力量。但你永远不能正视你自己。你不摧毁自己就不善罢甘休。在精神上用怀疑主义，在肉体上用酒精，现在还加上了自残——而这是因为我。”

你不也在把自己送向自我毁灭吗？格朗泰尔痛苦地想。在精神上用主义、用斗争，在肉体上用断头台。

他没有开口。

-

第二天的日暮时分，格朗泰尔的胃不再因为激动而痉挛了，但他依然灌了四瓶苦艾酒下肚。他依旧去了德勒兹巷口。

安灼拉没有在那里等他，只有泥泞的、半融的积雪：气温回暖，一八三二年的冬天开始过去了。


End file.
